La diversión que provoca celos
by Tamayuki Terrorist Yeon Ghon
Summary: Karin y Toushiro salen a pasear a una feria... un payaso rubio llamado Yukio despierta los celos de el muy frio y serio albino, lo cual provoca que cometa una tonteria romantica (?) ¡mucha diversión por parte de la extraña pero entrañable pareja de fuego y hielo! ¡pasen y lean! HITSUKARIN 3 DEDICADO A KOKORO-13 :D


**Hola! vengo aquí con un nuevo one-shot Hitsukarin, dedicado a mi gran amiga Koko-chan, para demostrarle mi aprecio, agradecimiento y tambien que nunca vuelva a pensar que dejare de escribir Hitsukarines! mejor me calmo y ustedes lean!**

* * *

**La diversión que provoca celos**

Un día que paseaban en una feria, una pareja de novios adolescentes conformada por una hermosa chica de menudo cuerpo, de piel pálida y un hermoso cabello azabache recogido en coleta, y ojos ónixs oscuros como la misma noche. Si bien daba la fachada de ser seria y amable era todo lo opuesto, ya que era terca, testaruda y muy obstinada, si le llegabas a retar ella con gusto de daría una tremenda paliza… todo lo contrario a su acompañante sentimental, un joven de apariencia un poco temible, pero él era como ya se había mencionado todo lo opuesto a su chica, era serio, recatado y siempre conservaba su muy respetable postura, le retabas y él te ignoraba por el simple hecho de pensar que no valía la pena, de cabello blanco como la nieve y brillante como la plata, piel perfectamente bronceada y ojos acuosos, la combinación de la verdusca esmeralda y azulado el zafiro.

Perfectos y únicos.

Kurosaki Karin y Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Los dos se complementaban a pesar de que los demás decían que no eran compatibles, pero daba igual, ellos sentían algo por el otro y era lo que importaba (claro que a veces podrían ser como una catástrofe mundial en unas de sus cuantas peleas).

Eran de la misma estatura, 1.33, pero el –aunque no lo pareciera- era mayor por unos cuantos años, la azabache tenía trece años mientras que el peli plata… unos dieciséis.

-¡Oye! Toushiro! -exclamó la chica jalándole del brazo a él albino-. ¡Quiero ver ahí!

-Dónde -contestó sin emoción alguna llevando su mirada a donde ella señalaba.

Había un grupo de gente amontonada viendo una clase de espectáculo, aunque no se supiera de que trataba llamaba la atención por lo entretenido que se tenía al público.

-Ahí, quiero ver qué sucede -le dijo Karin aun apuntando al lugar.

-Bien -respondió el chico, dispuesto a cumplir los deseos de su amada-. Vamos.

Así los dos fueron hacia el lugar y vieron que era un show el cual interpretaba un payaso –adolescente- de cabello rubio, traje y gorro negro al cual se le observaba una expresión de alegría al hacer malabares con unas pelotitas en sus manos, las cuales aumentaban en cantidad sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿Ya viste Shiro-chan?! -dijo realmente impresionada-. ¡Mira lo que hace!

-Sí, lo he visto -respondió sin interés alguno.

-¡Quiero ver más de cerca! ¡Vamos! -dicho esto lo jaló hasta el frente.

Toushiro al ver la emoción de la azabache giraba los ojos con aburrimiento. ¿Cómo rayos le podía sorprender eso? Hasta el era capaz de cometer tal 'estúpida hazaña'.

El atractivo payaso rubio dejo las pelotitas al ver a Karin, le había maravillado la forma en que sonreía y le aplaudía, no había visto a una chica con un rostro tan deslumbrante y encantador. El peli plata pareció darse cuenta de aquel interés por su chica, pero no se inmutó a expresarlo.

-¡Bien! ¡El payaso Yukio dará paso a otro de sus actos! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa una peli rosada de dos coletas-. ¡El cual no es nada menos que el de la magia!

Yukio no dijo nada en absoluto, solo se agachó a la orilla de la plataforma donde se encontraban Karin y Toushiro, entonces el rubio de ojos acuosos -como los de Shiro- con pasar un pequeño pañuelo apareció una hermosa rosa roja en su mano y se la entrego a la Kurosaki, dejándola sorprendida y a un Toushiro muy celoso.

-¡Oh! ¿Es para mí? -Karin abrió completamente sus ojos y sonrió, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de parte de Yukio.

-¡Bah! Que tonto… -susurró el de ojos agua entre dientes.

-¡Oye! ¡Toushiro! -inmediatamente la chica le dio un agresivo codazo en el costado-. ¡No seas grosero!

El chico de cabello blanco le dirigió una mirada fulminante a la peli negra después de aquel doloroso ataque.

-¡Tsk! Da igual… -se cruzoo de brazos y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Oye! ¿¡A dónde vas!? -volteó para ver retirarse a su pareja.

-Por ahí… -respondió en seco sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¡Hum! ¡A mí que! ¡¿No?! -volvió su vista al frente-. ¡Vamos Yukio! ¡Hazme más feliz que mi tonta pareja!

A Toushiro le llego un escalofrío que empezó de los pies y le recorrió toda su espina dorsal hasta su cabeza. Eso le había enfadado, su rostro estaba carmesí, y peor aun lo hizo sentir celoso, pero era una clase de celo extraño… el cual te da cuando crees que ella prefiere a otro y la perderás.

Después de un rato, cuando ya se había acabado el espectáculo Karin se fue a descansar a un parque que estaba enseguida, sentándose bajo un árbol. Cerró los ojos para relajarse hasta que sintió una presencia que la acompañaba, abrió su vista y se encontró con Toushiro, llevaba su ropa pero… ¿estaba pintado del rostro? Además tenía en sus manos unas pelotitas, ella lo miro extrañada.

El albino se sentó en el césped a su lado y comenzó a hacer malabares, su expresión era fría y seria. Mientras que Karin estaba muy confundida.

-Acaso esto no es lo que te hace feliz -preguntó él en tono inexpresivo.

La pelinegra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, estaba un poco molesta.

-¡Idiota! -gritó la azabache-. ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-¡Oye! ¡Tonta! -arremetió ante las palabras de su novia-. ¿¡Pues que crees!?

La chica se sonrojó pero seguía enfadada, miraba acusadoramente al peli plata, quien también la imitó.

-Tonto no tenías por qué hacerlo -musitó un poco más calmada- no era necesario.

-No iba a permitir eso… -susurró apartando su vista de la de ella.

-¿Permitir qué? -preguntó Karin con cierto deje de curiosidad.

El volvió a mirarla a sus hermosos ojos, frunció su ceño y habló.

-Que alguien más te hiciera sonreír de aquella manera de la cual solo yo puedo ser dueño… ¡y causante! -contestó enfadado y sentido por el comportamiento de ella con Yukio.

Karin nunca se había imaginado lo muy celoso que podría ser su lindo novio… si bien lo que hizo fue estúpido de cierta forma le fue romántico.

-Oh… Toushiro… -Ella esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Y toma… -Muestro un ramo de rosas color rojas-. También te quería dar esto…

La chica tomó el ramo entre sus manos, y luego con la manga de su chaquetilla le quitó el maquillaje de payaso al albino.

-Eres el novio mas estúpidamente celoso… -Frunció el ceño.

El chico bajó su mirada seria al suelo, luego sintió un suave tacto en su mejilla, que no era más que los labios de aquella su pareja depositándole un dulce beso, así que rápidamente elevó nuevamente su rostro para observarla.

-Y eso me hace sentir un poco de gracia al interpretarlo como tú forma de ser romántico…

Karin se sonrojó, definitivamente era algo extraña…

-Bueno… esto… -No pudo terminar, los labios de Toushiro la callaron. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del peli plata y él la atrajo agarrándola desde la cintura, eso le dio más pasión al beso. Siguieron así por unos segundos, sin separarse, diciéndose lo que sentían con ese simple acto.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacer que me ponga celoso… no me veo bien de payaso…

-Mmm, lo pensaré, me gustas asa de celoso. -Karin lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr siendo seguida por Toushiro quien ahora sonreía. Volvieron a la feria y el resto de la tarde se la pasaron íntimamente entre besos y caricias, helados y… diversión provocadora.

* * *

**Holó...! y que tal les pareció? espero que les haya gustado... y perdón por mis otros fics incompletos... me dio el bloque mental pero fatal! sin mas me despido y pronto publicare mas historias, ya sean Ichiruki, Renruki, Ulquihime o Ichihime, etc. (tal vez un hitsuhina, pero no le digan a Koko-chan! D: ) bueno me gustan todas las parejas y ustedes opinen de que pareja les gustaria que escribiera yo para la proxima!**

**Nuevamente gracias a Kokoro-13  ella escribió el fin de la historia!**


End file.
